


A Rose For My King

by Keruki The Lazy-af Cat (Keruki_Sypher)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Bp!Merlin, Cunnilingus, Deities, Dom Arthur, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Goddesses, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I give no fucks unless it's gay fucks thank you very much, I love gay merthur, Intersex!Merlin, Jealousy, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mpreg, Other, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pretty Merlin, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Rimming, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Sub Merlin (Merlin), Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki%20The%20Lazy-af%20Cat
Summary: Merlin's destiny was to serve and protect the "Once and future King" Arthur Pendragon. Through magic he witnessed the future of what might've been if he failed and another if he succeeded.He won't let the former happen, not while he still breathes.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Title** : A Rose For My King  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Setting** : Canon era - canon divergence  
 **Genre(s)** : Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Friendship  
 **Pairing(s)** : Arthur x Merlin, other minor pairings

 **Disclaimer** : Merlin belongs to his royal majesty King Arthur Pendragon. Lyrics used, "Dynasty" by MIIA. I claim ownership to neither (I own nothing *sobs*) other than my imagination for this story.

 **Warnings** : Main character death (possibility), Grammatical errors, Profanity, Historical inaccuracies, OOCness, D/s undertones, Dom!Arthur, Sub!Merlin, Pining, Hurt!Merlin, Sad!Merlin, Intersex!Merlin, Indenial!Arthur, Jealous&Possessive!Arthur, Protective!Knights, Good!Morgana, Magic reveal, Unrequited love (temporary...maybe), Violence, OC, Sex (I think lol)

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Summary:**   _Merlin's destiny was to serve and protect the "Once and future King" Arthur Pendragon. Through magic he witnessed the future of what might've been if he failed and another if he succeeded. He won't let the former happen, not while he still breathes._

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**I giveth my A/N to the Pendragon dynasty to be read at the end of this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to junkpunk.**

**Also ignore this chapter if you're already read it on "Lyrically Poetic Excerpts" which is my other prompt fic.**

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

**«Some days it's hard to see**   
**If I was a fool, or you, a thief»**

Sometimes Merlin wondered if this so-called "destiny" between himself and Arthur was worth carrying out when every decision he has made always seem to turn Arthur against magic.

He's tried to follow his heart in matters concerning magic and Arthur although it's becoming difficult as time passes by with him trapped in a role he didn't ask for but took on anyways. He doesn't regret his friendship with Arthur or serving as a manservant for his king, yet how can he call himself a friend when Arthur still doesn't know he's a sorcerer - warlock to be precise - that his king is unaware of all the deeds (both good and bad) he had done since he came to Camelot years ago.

**«Made it through the maze to find my one in a million»**

Can he blame destiny for his unrequited feelings of love also?

Merlin chuckled weakly, blue eyes watery as he continued walking his feet leading him towards the forest just outside the citadel. If Arthur were here his king would lecture him on going off into the forest (where bandits and dangerous animals lurk) alone without a dagger or an escort. If it were anyone else other than him it would be foolish but he has his magic.

' _So, not only am I hiding my magic from Arthur but my feelings as well._ ' Merlin thought sardonically, a self-deprecating smile on his lips.

**«Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living»**

"I don't make it easy for myself do I?"

Safely reaching an area free of towering trees and far enough from the citadel he breathed in deeply taking in the scent of morning dew whilst admiring the serene picture of nature. It was rare for him to have an opportunity to be by himself since Arthur became king, always busy doing chore after chore for both Arthur and Gaius while trying to keep vengeful sorcerers and assassins from attacking Camelot.

' _It's not easy protecting the entire kingdom from magical mayhem on my own._ ' Merlin sighed, he needed something (or confide in someone other than Gaius, perhaps Morgana?) with magic to help him defend his home because right now it's taking a toll on him.

**«And all I gave you is gone**   
**Tumbled like it was stone»**

His eyes glowed golden as the earth's power surged through him, his senses reaching far and wide breathing in a quick puff of fresh air as the wind sprites (similar to fairies) - attracted to his magic - playfully tangled themselves in his hair; lips pulled into a small grin his palm facing upwards as sparkles of cobalt swirled upon his hand to form a few water sprites watching as they gracefully flew into the air giggling and dancing.

The tiny creatures hovered close and left kisses on his cheeks then joined with the wind sprites in laying about in his raven locks.

"Örvænting sál minnar, mitt brotna hjarta. Tárin mín eru gull og blóð." He whispered remembering the precious moments he spent with Arthur and their friends, the battles they've won and hardships they've survived together.

Images of the past and future mixing in his mind particularly the memories of losing his childhood friend Will, a good mate who would've gotten along well with Gwaine and Freya - beautiful and deserving of so much more in life - he was glad she was free of her curse and finally at peace; and Balinor - his father - he wished he had known about his father when he was a child, if he had only met Balinor sooner under better circumstances sadly it was not to be.

' _The druids, the other magic folks in and out of Camelot who are innocent, afraid and seek no vengeance against the current king and knights despite their loss caused by Arthur's deceased father. They want to live as well, to be free...just like me.'_

Closing his eyes his tears fell, there was silence in the forest everything eerily still the sprites he had conjured earlier were quiet.

' _But unlike me, they don't have the opportunity to change how things are they don't have the power I wield naturally.'_

"Unlike me they're not Emyrs. They don't share a destiny with King Arthur. One that I'm failing to fulfill."

Merlin's eyes flashed open arms spread wide. The ground rumbled loudly beneath him breaking apart as green crystals sprouted from the earth, gleaming under the sunlight and pulsing with ancient magic. His wind and water sprites flew straight to the crystals and merged transforming into human sized versions of themselves.

He brought his right hand to his chest as silvery orbs appeared spinning faster and faster around him, vines of black roses creeping along his legs towards his torso and across his arms; the silvery orbs clashed with the black petals fading into his hair and clothes changing the material and style.

"Blessaðu mig með krafti til að bjarga honum og ríki hans." Merlin prayed to the deities his kin follow not expecting anything (why should he? He is but one of many who worship the triple goddesses) his water and wind companions standing beside him waiting for something significant to happen.

Right before their eyes tendrils of black smoke and raven feathers gathered crisscrossing with glowing leaves emitting divine energy until a tall womanly figure appeared.

Even though he had never met her Merlin instantly knew who she was, his magic clamoring for her attention.

Mórrígan, one part of the triple goddesses.

Dark as the night skies her thick hair fell in waves, floating in the air behind her, her feathered crown entwined with emeralds laying neatly atop her head. Her eyes were the colour of gleaming gold, powerful and rich with knowledge; lips a rosy red smiling indulgently at him as a parent would. Her otherworldly beauty, combined with a revealing black silk dress made her irresistibly beautiful.

Merlin wagered a lot of men have fallen to her charms. His brows furrowed as he wondered why the goddess came personally, surely his incantation would've sent for a trusted priestess to relay whatever message she had to say. Although maybe that's a good thing she didn't, he's met two priestesses of the old religion and can honestly say both times he's encountered them ended up with someone dying.

Mórrígan's smile widen, sweet little Merlin, a warlock whom she gifted with great magic unlike any mortal on earth and watched over since his birth. She had chosen him to be Emyrs just as her sisters chose the golden king to be her warlock's other half.

"You look confused little warlock." Mórrígan spoke with a tone of amusement, her voice strong and clear.

"You heard me," Merlin said softly, "I didn't think the spell would work yet it did."

Mórrígan nodded, "If it were anyone else it wouldn't have but your magic is different my child, even more so now that the prophesy is changing." She said proudly, Mórrígan knew it was no easy task to change one's fate - for mortals that is - and her little warlock was achieving it.

She had foreseen this day, and knew the upcoming war Camelot will be facing they will no doubt come out victorious but only if Merlin does not fail and takes an oath of blood and magic.

"In order to cement the future you wish to see happen. You must accept my terms, are you willing to make that choice?" Mórrígan asked, patiently waiting for an answer she knew he would give.

"Yes."

The goddess smiled, pacing forward she stood face to face with Merlin her hands luminous with powerful magic as she reached out above his head to place a crown similar to her own although his were made of ebony coloured roses, violet petals and valerian flowers entwined with silver branches fitting for what he represented.

"Perfect." Mórrígan said with pride, she saw no hesitation in Merlin's gaze his shade of gold now matching hers for this was the first step.

The next part will be for Merlin to not be seen by anyone until tonight, when the lavender moon shines brightest and the creatures of magic will gather to witness his transitioning, of course the guest of honour that Merlin is doing this for shall be there.

She'll make sure of it.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake**

**Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made**

**Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**A/N:** Continue on to the next chapter, miao :3


	2. Where Could He Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are worried about Merlin.

**Disclaimer** : I ain't own nada amigo, just the imagination of this fic.

 **Warnings** : Grammatical errors, Historical BS, the usual warnings of the previous chapter.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

Morgana was worried as she sat staring out the window. She wasn't sure why exactly she was feeling that way but ever since her muddled vision last night woke her she's been restless since sunrise as if something old was changing, becoming...new? Altered?

She gritted her teeth in frustration, usually she would've asked for Merlin's advice unfortunately he was nowhere to be found. Which only made things worse because for some reason she felt that whatever was going on Merlin was in the centre of it.

"But why Merlin? He's normal...isn't he?" Morgana murmured to herself, she admits that Merlin is quite knowledgeable in magic yet knowing about magic doesn't count as actually having it.

She would know if he did.

Sighing loudly she said mentally that even if Merlin had magic - which is unbelievable - wouldn't they have known about it now? Especially Arthur? She can't imagine her brother keeping anything secret (he's the one who told her they were siblings when he found a letter in Uther's chambers written by her mother years ago) since magic is somewhat still outlawed in Camelot although the punishments aren't as severe when Uther was king.

Morgana shuddered at the thought of being sired by that man. In her heart Gorlois will always be her father not Uther, however she had begrudgingly accepted Arthur as her younger brother to which she has a lot fun mocking him about.

"Ha! Being an older sister isn't too bad--" she was interrupted by a loud bang of her bedroom door hitting the wall hard and an angry pouting idiot storming into her room and flinging himself onto the chair opposite of her. She could hear Arthur mumbling about stupid councilmen, taxes and some other boring drivel that made her want to cast a silencing spell on him, even if it meant she might be thrown in jail it would be worth it for those few blissful minutes of quiet.

However she won't, it really was annoying not being able to use magic freely having to hide that part of herself.

"--I take back what I said earlier. Arthur you may be king but that doesn't mean you can barge into my chambers without knocking, what if I was undressing?" She grilled him, Arthur lifted his chin up and said childishly that if she were the door would've been locked. She rolled her eyes.

"That's no excuse Arthur. What if I had forgotten to lock the door what then?"

"I thought harpies have good memory? They're not the forgetful type are they?"

' _Must not use magic, must stay calm...'_ Morgana chanted in her mind. Arthur was a good king. Yet the blond was also an extremely big annoyance that little brothers are bound to be.

"Merlin was right. You are the biggest prat that's ever been born, I seriously don't know how he's still your manservant after all these years." She said exasperatedly, lucky that Gwen - although a lady of the court now since her brother Elyan was knighted - still remained her maidservant to which she was thankful for.

"I'm not a prat, no matter what my insolent manservant says!" Arthur growled trying not to think of his cheeky friend who was supposed to have served his breakfast not George or be there with him at the meeting yet once again was nowhere to be seen.

He's asked every servant he's come across if they've seen Merlin, all gave the same answer of "No sire, we haven't seen him since yesterday."

He left to see Gaius wondering if the old physician had sent Merlin to collect herbs again (which he frowns every time, he doesn't like it that Merlin goes off alone without his protection or permission), what he received was the same lame excuse of "he's probably at the tavern sire, have you checked there?"

No he has not! And why should he? He's the king of Camelot, a very busy man why should he be the one looking for Merlin when it should be the other way round? It's ridiculous how often it has happened that it's become a norm in his daily life...which it shouldn't be.

When he was prince he might've accepted the tavern excuse, however as king he had started to think differently of his manservant. He's noticed Merlin never drinks much or at all actually, had even asked Gwaine if he takes Merlin out drinking which got him an incredulous stare and a hearty laugh (Arthur didn't think it was funny).

"Princess. Merlin doesn't like going into taverns and if he does it's only to drag me or the other knights back home, he always makes sure we get back safely." Gwaine had smiled fondly, "We're trained knights, we can handle almost anything from bandits to wild animals we're the protectors yet it doesn't stop Merlin from mothering us."

Arthur remembered the wistful tone of Gwaine's voice and the caring look upon the roguish knight's countenance when he spoke of Merlin.

"It's nice you know? To have someone who isn't a knight look at you without judgment and treats you the same way as everyone with a smile on their face because they're happy to see you."

Arthur shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts he knew would likely come after whenever Merlin's involved.

He understood perfectly what Gwaine meant. Merlin had always been odd and outspoken despite being a peasant, friendly yet fierce, disrespectful yet loyal. Someone Arthur didn't know he needed until Merlin became his manservant and had gotten to know the younger male better.

Arthur wasn't sure why his eyes seem to follow Merlin whenever his manservant moved a certain way usually it's when Merlin is bending over to grab whatever fell to the ground or when he catches his manservant on hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a...surprisingly plump arse swaying back and forth in a hypnotic fashion. Not that he was hypnotized by it (he most definitely wasn't), that's preposterous and unkingly of him to think that.

So what if there's been moments he's found himself staring (discreetly of course) at Merlin's bottom - which he shouldn't as it was wrong and he does not fancy men - that there might have been a few encounters where his hands might have subtly (just barely a touch) patted the pert arse to clean off the (non-existent) dirt when helping his friend to stand because Merlin was clumsy.

Arthur groaned internally; don't even get him started on how indecent Merlin sounds (or looks) when the younger male is cleaning his room, his armour and weaponry particularly his sword; watching Merlin's hands sliding up and down his sword carefully with those dainty looking hands, admiring Merlin's ocean blue eyes as they focused and pink lips bitten whilst oiling and rubbing Excalibur.

He expected rough palms and chipped fingernails like most servants have but was surprised at how soft (and well taken care of) they were when their fingers would touch. In an accidental and manly way of course when he retrieved his sword from Merlin's hands.

And his manservant wonders why he always calls the raven haired male a girl, it's because Merlin does those things that can easily be taken the wrong way if he weren't an honourable man.

It's those thoughts that has Arthur sending Merlin off to do a list of ridiculous chores that were not a part of Merlin's duties. Arthur knows it's unfair and immature of him to do that to his friend but he can't help it, there's just something about Merlin that makes him act out of character.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at a brooding Arthur, she observes him slouching slightly elbow resting on the armchair and chin upon his hand with a faraway look that she's come to recognize as "daydreaming about Merlin" again. She would bet all her jewellery and gold coins that if she asked Arthur if he was thinking about Merlin her brother would deny it.

Arthur tends to avoid emotional confrontation, so she knows he wouldn't exactly be comfortable in talking about his "feelings" with her which she rolled her eyes at. Morgana blamed Uther for Arthur's stunted growth in emotions (and not having real friends) however he's gotten better since those pratty days and all because of Merlin she suspects. If she were to pin down the exact moment Arthur started changing into a proper prince it would've been when Arthur and Merlin first met at the market.

' _Or was it when Merlin became his manservant?'_ She pondered, seven years later Arthur is king of Camelot and the people are much happier now then they were when Uther was their sovereign.

' _But magic isn't free in Camelot. Arthur may not do public executions as Uther had done, it doesn't change the fact the ban on sorcery has yet to be lifted and the people are still wary of it_.' Morgana sighed sadly, how can she convince Arthur that magic wasn't evil? If there's one thing that she has in common with Arthur (other than being sired by Uther) is their stubbornness and she knows her brother has an abundance of it.

If Merlin were here no doubt the younger male would make sure Arthur wouldn't get too cocky. Might even be capable of convincing Arthur himself that magic wasn't evil and can do good things. Maybe she could talk to him about it, that is if she knew where he was.

"Where is he?" Morgana said aloud pulling Arthur out of his daydream, "Where is who?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin."

Arthur frowned, he would like to know as well.

"I have no bloody idea. I've asked almost every servant in this castle and none have seen him not even Gaius knows where he is!" Arthur huffed, running an agitated hand through his hair.

Morgana looked down at her lap her hands gripping her skirt a sinking feeling in her heart that the vision she had last night seemed to be coming true even though it was unclear. Her powers as a seer were still new to her, she's tried to find information about her abilities however most books on sorcery were burned during the purge, so whatever knowledge there are about seers were insufficient at least in Camelot she thinks.

 _'I need to find out what my vision means and why I feel like Merlin's connected to it_.' Nodding to herself in determination she elegantly stood up from her chair earning a questioning stare from Arthur.

"Someone had to have seen him, maybe one of the knights or townsfolk? If not, you have other servants to serve you until he returns. I am sure Merlin won't miss dinner however I'm going to ask Gaius if he knows other places Merlin might go to." Morgana told her brother, making her way towards the door.

Arthur quickly stands and goes after Morgana. "Huh. I didn't think of asking him that."

"Of course you wouldn't. Thinking isn't exactly your expertise Arthur." She said dryly, ignoring her brother glaring at her.

Gaius might not know any places Merlin would be at, then she would have to ask different questions. She knows Gaius once dabbled in sorcery, if he can tell her anything about seers she can use that information to find out if Merlin is in danger.

' _Let's hope Merlin isn't in trouble. Arthur would be insufferable to deal with if anything happened to his manservant even though he refuses to acknowledge his true affections for Merlin.'_ Morgana sighed internally as she ignored Arthur grumbling beside her.

They made it to the physician's chambers in one piece (halfway through their chat towards Gaius's room she couldn't help but throw mocking jibes at Arthur of course her brother retaliated with his own insults at her.)

She had to find Merlin. He's the key to understanding what her vision meant. At the moment she just needs to divert Arthur's attention to something else while she and Gaius have a talk without alerting her brother to what the conversation would be about (She did try telling him that his presence would be needed elsewhere, Arthur was after all a king with responsibilities.)

Seeing Gaius bent over a cauldron stirring whatever concoction he happened to be making it could be food or medicine, by the smell of it it didn't seem too bad although from her experience of drinking potions made by Gaius if the aroma and taste was pleasant it was most likely ineffective and probably cause some unwanted side effects. Still it would be nice if Gaius made his medicinal potions less awful.

"Gaius?"

The old physician startled slightly, looking up he stared at the king and lady Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something you need sire? My lady?"

Morgana nodded, "We're worried about Merlin--"

"Worried? I'm not worried about that lazy--" she elbowed Arthur hard in the stomach, hearing him curse her she ignored him, "no one in the castle has seen him, I myself had searched for Merlin in the morning and it has been hours since then Gaius."

She frowned and folded her arms across her chest, "I have a feeling Merlin is in some sort of predicament," She tried to convey through her gaze alone that something wasn't right to Gaius, hoping the old physician would get the hint without her saying magic, "that he may need our help."

Morgana can hear Arthur grumbling about his manservant she quickly glanced at her brother and decided maybe a little magic would be a good distraction; closing her eyes she coughed into her hand and casted a spell to crash something in Merlin's room which had Gaius and Arthur looking towards the noise upstairs.

"That sounded like it came from Merlin's bedroom, is Merlin back?" Arthur questioned Gaius, so Morgana immediately piped in, "Why don't you go check if it is him? I would really like to talk with Merlin." Arthur agreed and made his way up the steps whilst she walked nearer to Gaius.

With her voice just above a whisper she asked Gaius if he had any idea where Merlin could be.

"Well if he isn't at the tavern he might've gone for a walk."

"For seven hours? It's the afternoon Gaius, during this time Merlin would be with Arthur but he isn't. Something strange is going on, I don't know what but I had a dream that Merlin was somehow connected to it." Gaius stiffened and gave her a shrewd look.

"My lady--" she interrupted Gaius, knowing she had to make him believe her. "I know what my dreams truly are Gaius just as I know you once did magic," she stared him down, "my visions have something to do with Merlin although I cannot be sure if it means he is in danger, but what I do know is that we must find him. We have to."

Morgana watched as Gaius turned back to his cauldron then looked up at her again, he seemed to be thinking deeply on her words.

A weary sigh slipped as Gaius sat on a nearby bench. It seemed pointless to lie or hide his knowledge of what Morgana is since she knows she is a seer; her magic was strong and her premonitions were rarely wrong if she was worried about his ward and nephew it could only mean that something had happened to Merlin.

"What do you wish to know?"

Morgana smiled with relief and quickly told Gaius as much as she could before Arthur came back down.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**A/N** : Hopefully this story will be short, maybe ten chapters long. I still have many incomplete stories to write...I really should finish those before starting a new one yet I can't help it lol

Anyhoes, take care and stay safe lovelies, miao :3


	3. What Dreams Of These Could Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin sleeps under the watchful gaze of the goddess.
> 
> Morgana worries for her friend yet at the same time makes matchmaking plans involving Merlin and Arthur.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters or deities unless said otherwise. We all know Merlin belongs to Arthur...lol

 **Warnings** : Always expect grammar mistakes, Historical inaccuracies

 

**·• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

"Hmm...I wonder what your king will do when he sees you." The triple goddess murmured, her hand stroking the boy's silky locks and tracing the beautiful crown upon his head.

She had whisked them both (including Merlin's sprites) to the isle of the blessed; there was a sacred area that only her most trusted priestesses may know of yet cannot enter unless one of the triple goddesses were present.

It was a grove surrounded by overhanging flowers of Fuchsia and Sweet Alyssum with a crystal clear lake at its center, the trees dotted around the lake glowed softly with an inner light and swayed gently in the breeze. Various tiny creatures both normal and magical filled the air with music and chatter, then up high with a melodious call a phoenix appeared in her view one of the most rarest of magical beasts swooped down and landed near the warlock's head and nuzzled the sleeping Merlin's cheek.

Mórrígan was pleasantly surprised to see one, these birds were not of her and her sisters creation but of the other gods.

"Oh my, you are just full of surprises aren't you my little warlock?" Mórrígan smiled, delighted at the events unfolding before her eyes. She hadn't thought the magical beasts of the other gods would come to her warlock's transitioning, only hers and her sisters yet here was a phoenix - red and gold colouring - softly trilling and prancing around the sleeping warlock.

"Quite the early bird aren't you?" She asked the phoenix who nodded and trilled happily.

"I can't wait to see what happens next." The goddess murmured to herself.

Mórrígan knows she could use her powers to see into the future but where is the fun in that? No. She wants to experience it all and enjoy the excitement and awe on the faces of those who will come to see Emyrs, her little Merlin in all his magical splendour.

The changes Merlin would go through would be physical and spiritual. His magic reserves would double in size and receive a few magical familiars he can summon at will; she has a good feeling that at least one of Merlin's companions would be a phoenix (the boy has an affinity with the avian type he definitely was aptly named by his mother.)

"Merlin--fits you perfectly. A lovely name for a pretty boy." She mused conjuring flowers into existence, colouring them into different shades of red their aroma sweet like apples as they surrounded the warlock.

She gazed into the skies above her sunlight gradually fading, gangly branches with fairies sat upon them were edged around the treetops. She could hear their excited babbling with their pixie cousins, sparks and fairy dust trailing behind them.

More magical creatures were trickling in mostly the beastly sort yet it was only a matter of time before the druids and humans arrive to Emyrs' true awakening.

Mórrígan turned back to Merlin her hand hovering above his heart. "Should the golden king reject your magic and love, your bond with him will break," she paused for just a second to move a hand to cup the sleeping warlock's cheek, "and I will take you from him although my sisters might disagree with my decision to interfere." She leaned over and laid a motherly kiss on Merlin's forehead her fingers running through the warlock's hair.

Those who follow the old religion are the triple goddesses children, however a special few born with magic at their fingertips like Merlin are more blessed yet Merlin is still different amongst his kin; his birth was one she had personally watched over only hours after his mother slept and he was in his crib did she reveal herself when little Merlin had cried causing mini rainclouds to appear above his head (and outside the hut). She waved a hand to disperse the rainclouds then sung him a lullaby and used her magic to create images of dragons flying and unicorns playing to calm the child into slumber.

Merlin was an adorable baby boy that she quickly grew fond of during his childhood years.

Mórrígan had seen his future and knew what the outcome would be yet wanted so much to change it herself but could not unless Merlin went searching for her. He had to be the one to reach out first before she could step in to aid him.

"Whatever happens my child, you must believe in your abilities and trust that everything will turn out alright in the end."

Mórrígan stood and walked to a small tree her hands moving in a circular motion; the tiny tree in front of her began to grow bigger, taller as she clicked her fingers and made it hollow inside good enough to fit a fully grown adult. Her magic brought Merlin closer to where she was and gently placed him on the spongy plants she also grew within the tree trunk, she expects that some changes were already happening in Merlin.

The young warlock groaned in pain, sweat forming above his brow as she hushed him lightly and casted a healing spell upon him.

"Tonight will be interesting." She murmured, her current thoughts focused on the king of Camelot and his sister Morgana whom - if found worthy - shall be the next high priestess.

"Let us see what will happen, when our guests arrive." Mórrígan nodded then glided away, she has some preparations that needed to be done to make sure her little warlock's transformation runs smoothly as possible.

Merlin's human-sized sprites came fluttering close to their master and sat either on the ground or the curled branches, their aura worried as they sent soothing waves of energy every time they felt a hint of pain from his person. Their eyes full of questions as they stared at the goddess who smiled reassuringly, “Do not fret, Merlin will awaken when the time is right. However I am certain he will appreciate your presences near him."

They glowed with happiness and bowed in deference to the raven goddess then continued to watch over their master, chatting quietly amongst themselves as the moon slowly appeared behind the smokey clouds yet when the skies darken later the whiteness of the moon will be lavender and Emyrs shall receive his powers completely.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

"Thank the Goddess! Arthur's been called away." Morgana said leaning on the table, watching Gaius tipping whatever he was mixing before they interrupted him into empty vials.

It was good timing when her brother came down from Merlin's room a messenger had arrived with an important message for the king. By the looks of it, it seemed serious from the frown on his face. She shooed him away with a promise that if she found Merlin she'll let him know.

“Gaius. What do you think my dreams meant?" Morgana asked, hoping to find out why she needed to find Merlin and lock him in a tower to keep the younger safe. Perhaps tie him to Arthur's bed so he doesn't escape, she has no doubts her brother would agree with her might begrudgingly thank her.

She was getting ideas to somehow throw the two together since Merlin's too shy (she never thought he could be which was adorable in her opinion) to seduce her brother and well...Arthur's a stubborn prat who won't admit he loves Merlin, it really grates her nerves when Arthur flirts with those annoying noblewomen and doesn't see how it affects Merlin.

If she didn't care for Arthur she would have turned him into a toad or some other slimy creature by now but alas the blond idiot is her brother, as his older sister the duty falls unto her in opening his eyes and mind to the realistic probability that he is very much IN LOVE with his manservant.

 _'I could kidnap Merlin dress him in a short, almost see-through robe and stick him in a tower guarded by a dragon. If there were still any dragons left_.' She mused thoughtfully, quite liking the idea already especially the dressing up part.

If she ever finds Merlin she's doing exactly that, her brother is still a knight at heart and would never turn away a chance to rescue a damsel in distress; she snorted internally, Arthur may be noble but if his feelings for Merlin run true he won't be able to resist when he sees Merlin in those clothings.

After she is done here she will immediately have her personal seamstress create a whole new wardrobe for Merlin. A lot of trousers will be skin tight to show off that wonderful arse (she may have once or twice taken a glance downwards whenever Merlin clumsily fell to his knees), robes and dresses will be at mid-thigh length because those legs need to be seen...wrapped around Arthur's waist or shoulders.

Morgana cackled inwardly, she'll enjoy her life much more when those two finally end up together.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Lady Morgana's dreamy stare (and crazed smile) into space, maybe all those years of drinking dreamless potions has done something to her. He should prescribe another potion just in case.

Walking to his bookshelf he searched for a tome about dreams, once finding it he shuffled over to Morgana and placed the heavy book in front of her.

“The abilities of a seer is one I do not have vast knowledge of. The dreams or visions you receive can mean anything especially with it being unclear."

Gaius returned to his cauldron and began scooping out the medicinal liquid inside it, he paused before speaking again. “That tome should help you, I hope for both our sake that it is nothing that would endanger Camelot or Merlin."

Morgana sighed, she hopes for once her visions were wrong even though she has a feeling something big was going to happen.

"So do I Gaius, so do I."

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short chapter and late update, sorry lovelies! Miao :3


End file.
